


It's not goodbye

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A song fic, to the song "it's not goodbye" by Laura Paussini, I find this song really appropriate to BJ. Takes place in the end of fifth season, right after Brian and Justin have their last sex session.





	It's not goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

__

 

__

  
**_It's not goodbye_ **

****__  
_Now what if I never kiss your lips again_  
_Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace_  
_How would I ever go on? Without you there’s no place to belong_  
_Well someday love is going to lead you back to me,_  
_But till it does I'll have an empty heart_  
_So I'll just have to believe some where out there  
_ _You're thinking of me_

__

  
_Till the day I let you go,_  
_Until we say our next hello it's not goodbye._  
_Till I see you again, I'll be right here remembering when_  
_And if time is on our side,_  
_There will be no tears to cry on down the road_  
_There is one thing I can't deny its not goodbye  
_

__

_You think I'd be strong enough to make it through  
_ _And rise above when the rain falls down._

__

  
_But it’s so hard to be strong when you've been missing somebody so long_  
_It’s just a matter of time I'm sure, Well time takes time and I can't hold on,_  
_So won't you try as hard as you can, Put my broken heart together again?  
_

__

_Till the day I let you go,  
_ _Until we say our next hello it's not goodbye_

__  
_…_   


"It's not goodbye"

"Says who?"

"Your lover, your friend, your partner"

"I am going to miss you around"

"I am going to keep you around"

"You can't do that"

"I am taking you with me"

"I am keeping you here"

"Brian..."

"I promised myself I won't cry"

"You never cry"

"I do, sometimes..."

"When things get bad?"

"They can't get any worse!"

"Brian, don't say that!"

"I am losing you..."

"You'll never lose me"

"How would I live without you?"

"I guess you'll survive"

"I am not strong enough"

"I'll be back someday..."

"You don't know that"

"We will see each other all the time"

"Who can promise that?"

"I do... and I intend keeping my promise"

"You always do"

"I learned from the master"

"God! I am going to miss you"

"You're making it hard on me"

"I am sorry, I shouldn't...''

"Maybe I shouldn't go after all"

"No, are you crazy? This is a once in a life time opportunity"

"I have a plane to catch on 10:00"

"I don't want you to go Justin..."

"I don't want to go either"

"But you have to. Your future awaits you in New-York"

"I thought my future was here, with you"

"We can still have our future, once you make it there"

"You'll probably forget all about me, move on"

"I could never forget you, even if I wanted to"

"That makes the two of us"

"Did you pack your luggage?"

"Yes, all 5"

"5? It's not like you're going to... Oh, you are!"

"Brian, I will never forget you. Never!"

"I'll forgive you if you will"

"I won't! And I'll throw you visits all the time"

"You'll be busy out of your fucking mind"

"Not too busy for you... we will find the time"

"So this is not the last time I see you?"

"Of course it's not! We will have our next hello"

"It's not goodbye, right?"

"Right!"

"Then why do I feel like crying?"

"You can cry, Bri. This time, you can cry"

"I can't let go of your hand, Justin. I can't let you go..."

"Then just tell me, tell me you want me to stay. I will..."

"No, you have to go. Duty calls, you are not giving this up"

"I have to make my choice, but I want both things"

"You chose art; this is your future..."

"You are my inspiration... you are my future. Without you, I have no art; I have no reason to draw. I have no future!"

"You are going to meet a new guy, and start over"

"I don't want to start over. I want to have you"

"You'll still have me. And I'll be here, waiting for you"

"Are you sure I am doing the right thing?"

"You are going after your dream. If that's not right..."

"You know, I wish I could take you with me"

"You are"

"And you're keeping me here"

"I wish I could..."

"Brian"

"Why is this happening to me?"

"What?"

"The only person I could get into my heart, is slipping away"

"I am not and don't you dare crying. I am going to earn some money and come back!"

"You can't say that... you might eventually love this job, you might fall in love with the people, and it might be hard to come back after that. I wouldn't if I were you!"

"Why don't you come with me then?"

"You know I can't..."

"Will you visit me?"

"I want to..."

"I really have to get going"

"Never forget about me!"

"NEVER! It's impossible to..."

"I love you so damn much; I can only hope you remember that"

"I know Brian. We don't need rings or vows to prove that we love each other. We already know we do"

"You have changed my life around"

"You gave me legs when I couldn't walk"

"You touched my heart; you taught me how to love"

"You taught me how to make my way in this world, make sure I am not forgotten"

"You wouldn't be. I reassure you that. I have faith in you"

"I know you do... hug me, please"

"Don't let it be our last hug"

"I won't..."

"Is it...?"

"It's not goodbye, the day I'll say goodbye to you, it's the day I'll die"

"Kiss me... for the last time... hold me! I feel so alone"

"You are never alone. Just treasure our memories in a special box. And someday I'll come back and we'll make new ones"

"You do that Justin. Now get the hell out, before I change my mind about this!"


End file.
